RESEARCH GOALS FOR THIS YEAR: 1) To continue the project on the inferior olive. Specifically to try and make reversible lesions to study the time course of plastic adaptation of the vestibuloocular reflex immediately after a lesion. 2) To continue testing the model eye for strabismus computer simulation of patient data. 3. To test a model of the optokinetic system by trying to stimulate, with it, a large body of data on optokinetic and vestibuloocular movements in the rabbit from the studies of Collewijn. 4. To test a model of the primate pursuit system especially in regard to how it interacts with the optokinetic and vestibular systems. 5. To finish the book on the physiology of the oculomotor system.